Replacement
by RachieFly
Summary: Sonic has been gone for a while and everyone assumes he's dead...everyone except Tails. When they finally convince him, he's emotional and goes to his lab to do something he'd regret: Create a new Sonic...create a replacement...but is Sonic really dead? And if not, is this replacement going to step down for him?
1. Emotional

Replacement by Lightning Eyes

Chapter 1: Emotional

"Where are you Sonic?" Tails whispered that question to himself for the umpteenth time.

He was sitting on a bench staring at the path out of the town. Sonic had gone down that path to fight Eggman some time ago but never returned which is the reason why Tails was sitting there. He was waiting for his big brother figures arrival as he had done yesterday, the day before, the day before that and so on. But Sonic never returned, and today officially made it 1 year since he left.

Everybody else thought Sonic had died and even went so far as to hold a funeral for him. Tails refused to go to the funeral because he believed Sonic was alive and on his way back home. In the beginning Amy was right along with Tails but over the twelve months slowly but surely she started believing the others. She turned into a zombie too; not eating, not sleeping, and she missed more days of school than ever before. Everyone knew she was infatuated with Sonic but they didn't expect her to lose herself the way she did.

"Come on." Tails urged as those thoughts invaded his mind. "I know you're coming."

It was getting dark and Tails started to feel raindrops hit his head. He gritted his teeth and refused to take his eyes off the path. As the wind began to blow more thoughts invaded Tails' mind but this time it was his friends' voices telling him the same thing they'd told him before.

_He's not coming back…_

_Grow up, you know he died…_

_He's dead, and the last time I checked dead things don't come back…_

_He's gone forever…_

_I'm sorry Mr. Tails but I think Mr. Sonic isn't going to return…_

_Accept it and let it go…_

Tears welled up in Tails' eyes but he pushed them back, refusing to let one fall. Deep down inside he knew they were right but he wanted so badly not to believe them. Sonic was the fastest thing alive, he was a hero, he was liked by all in spite of his cockiness, and more importantly he was the closest thing to a big brother Tails ever had. How could he just accept it and let it go? He wouldn't…because it wasn't true.

What started as sprinkling from the rain turned into pouring but Tails didn't move. "Sonic where are you? You'd better hurry up; it's raining and you know how much you hate water."

"Denial." A voice said behind him immediately after he said his last word.

Tails didn't turn around even though he wasn't sure who it was. He didn't respond to the person either.

"That's what you're in…denial."

Still no response from Tails. Whoever it was was just trying to deter him.

"Tails…I know it's hard." When they said that Tails knew who it was. "It was hard for me too but I've come to accept it…and I think it's about time you do too."

The tears were getting harder and harder to push back. Finally Tails spoke, his voice thick with many emotions. "…Amy how can I accept something that isn't right? He's not dead; Eggman's just putting up a better fight than usual."

This is usually the point where the others got mad and told Tails to grow up but not Amy, she sympathized with him. In fact she walked around, sat by him and stared down the path as well. She carried an umbrella and held it over both of them. No one spoke for a few minutes.

"Amy…you know he's alive." Tails broke the silence. "The others didn't have a special bond with him like we did so they're quick to believe he's dead…but I know he's not…and you do too."

Amy sighed. "I did Tails…I did. But eventually I looked at the situation closely and realized I was in denial…as you are. It's been a year now, twelve long months, neither Sonic nor Eggman returned and there has to be a reason…maybe they're both dead."

Tails shook his head constantly, refusing to believe her words that made so much sense. "No, no, no…"

"Tails!" Amy shouted suddenly and dropped the umbrella. Lightning flashed across the sky and thunder boomed seconds after it. She grabbed his face and forced his to look at her. She then spoke in a softer tone than before. "He's not coming back."

Tails, wide eyed and surprised, just stared at her. Her skin was paler than her usual pink self, her hair was out of control, and her blue eyes were cold and dead. Her face and her words struck him harder than one of Rouge's kicks could. When Amy saw that he got the point she let him go and faced the path again.

"It's okay to be emotional Tails…but don't do anything stupid." She said softly and picked up her umbrella.

Tails still stared at her as if he was stuck in a trance. The raindrops felt like tiny needles to him but he still didn't move a muscle. Amy looked back at him once more before sighing and heading back to her house.

Tears suddenly poured out of Tails' eyes like a waterfall. All this time wasted waiting for him…missing Sonics only funeral…it was all for nothing…because he was dead…and he wasn't coming back.

All of this was hurting Tails in a pain indescribable. After a few minutes he couldn't take sitting on that bench any longer. He jumped up and headed home, his walking turning into flying in only seconds. When he finally got to his house he immediately ran into his lab where all his inventions were. All his inventions Sonic supported and even tried out. With tears still falling Tails began to get angry. He wasn't sure at what but he didn't care; his anger turned into hostility quickly. With his misplaced anger Tails began destroying everything; all his plans and inventions were being demolished.

"Why? Why? Why?" he shouted repeatedly while destroying.

That's when Tails spotted all his tools in a corner and started for them. He stopped when he saw a picture of himself and Sonic laughing. Where had those days gone? Underneath the picture were various parts that could be used to make something helpful. There was also a piece of Sonics hair near from a machine that caused Sonic to lose all of his hair. Tails looked at the tools, parts, hair and picture again and then got an idea.

He wiped the tears away and grinned. "It's not over, he's coming back."

Tails gathered the items and began to chuckle at the thought of it being over. His chuckle turned into a laugh and Tails began to analyze parts. It was far from over…in fact it was just the beginning.

"I'm going to make Sonic a replacement."

* * *

><p><em>This is just the beginning, trust me. So thanks for choosing my story and reading it. Now all you have to do is review. Make me happy by telling me your thoughts, good or bad! Thanks again! <em>


	2. The Real Amy

Replacement by Lightning Eyes

Chapter 2: The Real Amy

"Finished…finally." Tails let out a sigh of relief as he sat down on his desk chair.

He had been working all night on his replacement for Sonic. It was now morning and he was finally finished. It was somewhat of a challenge for Tails since so many specific things had to be done to it. He had to make sure it looked like Sonic, that it would act like him, sound like him, have his memory and etc. The hardest part though was making it as fast as Sonic and with great difficulty Tails succeeded. The piece of Sonics hair was DNA and used to help make Sonics replacement as close to him as possible. So now once could say that the replacement was related to Sonic and even go as far as to say that it was Sonic. The new Sonic.

"I'm hungry but I don't want to leave…" Tails thought aloud. "…I still have other things to do…"

Tails made it so that the replacement was voice activated and so that once you turned it on it'd never go off. Tails was tempted to complete the job by turning it on right then, but he exercised a little self control by deciding to wait. Tails grinned, happy with his accomplishment, as he left the lab and returned to normal life. He took a shower, got dressed, and then ate a few granola bars.

Once finished he returned to the lab to complete his recent invention once and for all. Tails went over the replacement once more to make sure it was perfect. When sure nothing was out of place tails stood over his creation. For half a second he had second thoughts about the whole thing…but only for a half second.

"I have a chilidog." Tails grinned as he said the activation words.

The replacements eyes immediately opened and he sat up. After looking around for a few seconds he jumped up. "Chilidogs? Where, where?"

For some odd reason Tails was actually surprised it worked and even more surprised that so far he couldn't find a difference between it and the original Sonic.

The replacement looked at Tails and smiled. "Hey little buddy, what's up?"

"Sonic," Tails pulled him into an embrace "it's you."

It was now.

The new Sonic laughed and rubbed his head. "Of course…now about those chilidogs…"

Tails let him go and smiled again before motioning to the replacement to follow him. He led him into the kitchen but before Tails could get the chilidogs out the doorbell rang. Sonic looked at Tails who in return shrugged.

"I got it." The new Sonic said and in seconds was opening the door.

"Hey Tails, I just came to see if you were alright because…" Amy was at the door and looking down as she spoke in her dead voice. And as she was looking down she noticed that those weren't Tails' sneakers but someone else's…

Slowly Amy looked up and was staring at Sonic.

Sonic grinned sheepishly. "Hey Ames."

Knowing who it was now caused Tails to run over to the door. But it was too late; Amy was staring at the blue hedgehog without blinking. Tails looked very uncomfortable. "Uh, Amy…it's a long story."

Amy still didn't speak though and after cocking her head to the side for a minute or two she sighed and turned to Tails.

"I thought I told you not to do anything stupid." She shook her head.

"What?"

"That's not Sonic…which means you made a look-a-like, and a very good one at that." Amy explained in a soft voice.

Tails' face had confusion written all over it. "How'd you know?"

Amy shook her head again. "I know Sonic…and it's something in this one's eyes that isn't him…but that's beside the point; this was an irrational move Tails."

Tails turned away guiltily. "He's not that bad Amy."

"Why are you guys talking like I'm not here?" Sonic questioned.

The two friends ignored him.

Amy sighed. "Did you think about how would everyone else receive him?"

She brought up a good point causing Tails to think about it. How would the others act about Sonics replacement? Would they accept him? Or shun him away?

"I hadn't thought about that but I'm sure they'll like him." The thought made Tails smile "In fact we should introduce him to them."

Amy turned back to the replacement that had shrugged and started watching TV and then turned back at Tails. Before she had a chance to respond Tails asked her a question.

"How do you feel about him?"

Amy shrugged. "It is what it is…and it isn't Sonic. I'm very indifferent right now."

Tails rubbed him head. "Well Amy…it kind of is Sonic…not the real one but a copy…I sort of used his DNA…"

Amy kept a poker face even though that sentence made her heartbeat speed up a bit. If it was the real Sonics DNA then it was almost like that replacement was Sonic.

"Ha-ha!" The replacement's laugh sounded just like the real ones. "I love this movie."

Amy turned to the clone as did Tails.

"What movie is it?" Tails asked.

"I don't know." Sonic shrugged without turning from the TV.

Amy and Tails faced each other once more.

"It's still not the original." Amy eventually said. She calmed herself down in a few seconds and made herself keep thinking those 5 words. It wasn't the original…and even if this clone did have his DNA it wasn't him.

Tails sighed and then moved out of the doorway. "Want to come in?"

Amy declined the offer and said she had things to do.

"Are you sure you don't want to hang out with us for a little while?"

Amy nodded; she was very sure. "Thanks anyway…I'll see you around."

Before she left Sonic jumped up and walked over to her. "Wait Amy, before you go, can I get a hug?"

Amy's eyes widened a bit and before she could say no the new Sonic embraced her. She opened her mouth but no words came out. How could they when she felt the same way in his arms as she did the original? She almost felt herself succumb to the hug but it ended quickly.

"You barely said two words to me. Didn't you miss me?" He said and then shot her that grin before returning to his spot on the couch.

Amy came out of whatever trance she was in quickly and then returned to her normal zombie self. Without saying anything she looked at Tails and left. Tails smiled as she walked away because he saw a little of the real Amy return to her when she was hugged. He knew that she was well on her way back to normal as he and everyone else would be once they got to know the new Sonic.

In a better mood than before Tails called Sonic. "Let's go see everybody else."

Sonic nodded and got up. "Sure, I know they've missed me."

_Thanks for the reviews and I cant wait for more. I hope you liked this chapter; I tried to update soon but I don't think I did too good…I kinda rushed because my mom wants me off the computer._


	3. Zonic, not Sonic

Replacement by Lightning Eyes

Chapter 3: Zonic, not Sonic

"Thanks for coming everyone!" Tails said for the third time, trying to get everybody to calm down. "It was important, trust me."

"Can we hurry this up?" Shadow urged, uninterested.

Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, Cream, Silver, Blaze, and Tikal were standing around Tails' living room waiting for him to explain why he called them all over. All was there except Amy who had other plans. Instead of going around to everybody's house Sonic suggested them coming over to Tails'. So Tails called them over claiming it was urgent and had the new Sonic hide in the bathroom. It hadn't even been seven minutes before they started to get impatient.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat. "now I know you all are wondering what the big news is…"

"…and we'd really appreciate it if you tell us…now…" Shadow grunted.

"Can you please let him talk Shadow?" Tikal asked.

Shadow glared at her but did nothing except huff in annoyance.

Tails continued. "I called you over because I wanted to introduce you to someone I think you'll want to meet…he's a very good friend to me."

"You had me leave the Master Emerald to meet one of your nerdy friends?" Knuckles exclaimed.

Rouge elbowed him in the ribs. "Let him finish Knuckle-head…it's not like you're that popular anyway…"

Before Knuckles could respond Tails called for the guest. "Sonic!"

"Sonic?" Everyone repeated in unison.

Tails just grinned and in a matter of seconds the replacement came out of the bathroom and into the living room. "Hey guys." He said as if he'd seen them the day before.

Nobody spoke at first; everyone was in awe except Shadow, he had an awesome poker face.

"Well, well, well…you came back after all." He said.

"You're alive." Blaze stated.

"Mr. Sonic." Cream smiled, too young to be anything but happy.

"Impossible," Rouge spoke to Sonic. "you come back after a year unscathed?"

Sonic grinned but didn't answer her question.

"What happened?" Silver and Knuckles asked at the same time.

Sonic opened his mouth to answer but he didn't have one. The clone only remembered leaving, not what happened on the journey. So he shut his mouth and turned to Tails. Tails smiled sheepishly and rubbed his head.

"Well…he doesn't really know."

Knuckles' jaw dropped. "He has amnesia?"

"What? No…I mean, he doesn't know because he never actually left…he's not the real Sonic." Tails had a hard time getting that last part out because so far he was still trying hard to convince himself otherwise.

"What do you mean?" Silver asked.

"You big dummies…he created a look-a-like." Rouge answered as she got comfortable on the couch.

"Well he's kind of more than just a look-a-like…he kind of is a part of Sonic…since I used his DNA…he's the new Sonic."

Shadow oddly chuckled. "So you were so desperate that you replaced him? That's hilarious."

It was quiet except for Shadows laughter until Knuckles joined him.

"That is funny." He claimed and laughed harder each second he thought about it.

Eventually Rouge joined in as well as Silver and even Blaze threw in a snicker or two. All were laughing except Tikal and Tails looked down embarrassed.

Sonic frowned. "Will you guys leave him alone? Grow up."

He so much like the real Sonic to them that they stopped…not immediately but the chuckles did come to an end.

Tikal decided to change the subject. "Has Amy seen him?"

"Why are you guys talking as if I'm a child? I can answer questions; yes I have seen Amy and the only reason she's not here is because she's busy." Sonic spoke before Tails got the chance.

A few of them raised their eyebrows; Amy too busy to be near Sonic? There had to be more…but they didn't push the subject. It was silent and kind of awkward until Knuckles spoke.

"Sooooo…if that's all…"

"Yeah, can we leave now fox-boy?" Rouge asked.

"Uh, sure, but before you guys go can everybody tell me how they feel about this whole thing?

"I personally don't care…just as long as he doesn't get in my way." Shadow sighed and headed for the door.

"Ditto…I mean it's not like I was very fond of the first one." Knuckles said. "But I'm happy for you if you're happy."

"He'll grow on you Knuckles." Tails said.

"Yeah, like fungus." Knuckles said before leaving.

"It is what it is…I'm indifferent." Rouge spoke as she flew towards the door. "But I guess it's nice to have another Big Blue."

Tikal spoke as Rouge left the house. "I'm happy he's back…or at least the next best thing. I think you did a good thing Tails."

"Thank you." He sighed relieved. Receiving at least one good comment almost made him forget about the last three.

"No problem, I'll see you around."

Silver rubbed his head unsure. "I guess it's alright…I'm honestly indifferent…but I'm sure he'll grow on me like you said though." Silver tried to spare his feelings even though he agreed with Shadow and Knuckles.

"Well I agree with Tikal; having Sonic back is a good thing. We were somewhat lost without him and I'm sure he'll grow on everyone as you say Tails." Blaze answered.

Tails grinned, happy with her response. "I concur, he'll grow on everyone…in fact, I think he's grown on Amy already. Right Sonic?"

Tails turned for Sonics answer but he didn't get one. Sonic was fed up with their conversation as if he wasn't even there and so he went to the kitchen to make him a chilidog. Tails chuckled and turned back to his two friends who were on their way out the door.

Before Blaze left she asked Tails "Now, is he going to be staying with you or at his house?"

Tails hadn't thought about it but shrugged and replied. "At his own house I suppose, there's no need to stay with me; he's fully functional."

Blaze nodded and left with Silver. Tails was now alone with the irritated replacement. Tails went into the kitchen to talk to him but Sonic spoke first.

"So the real Sonic is dead and I replaced him."

Tails looked a little guilty. "Yeah, but like I said…you're the new Sonic. You're him now…because the original's not coming back."

"Well if I'm the new one can I not be called a replacement anymore?" He asked not looking at his friend.

"Sure…whatever you like."

"…whatever I like? Well then since I'm not the original I'd prefer to not be called Sonic."

Tails looked a little surprised. "Okay."

Sonic grinned and thought about it. "I like Zonic…yeah."

Tails smiled too. "Zonic? Sure, it sounds alright."

"Excellent." Zonic said with his mouth full. "Now we've met with everyone and I've got an official name…what's next?"

"Well, eventually you've got to grow on them…but for right now we either can go do something or you can go home because you've got more chilidogs there."

"I actually need to go out for a run…so how about I call you when I get done?" Zonic asked.

"Which will be in about five seconds." Tails chuckled.

Zonic laughed too but still got up to go. "I'll see you little buddy."

"Bye Sonic." He waved.

"Zonic." He corrected him as he left, oddly a little bit stern.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! Continue to do it please because it makes me happy to know your thoughts and opinions. Now I try to respond to your review each time but I can't to anonymous reviewers so I want to say Thank You Ghostkid33(). Anyway the update should be soon hopefully! Thanks again! Oh and by the way, there's a Zonic in the comic books of Sonic but that's not who I'm referring to in the story...just putting it out there.<em>


	4. Return of Eggman

Replacement by Lightning Eyes

Chapter 4: Return of Eggman

"Zonic." Zonic continued to say his name as he ran. "I like the way it sounds…Zonic."

Zonic grabbed a chilidog as he ran past a chilidog stand. He stuffed it all in his mouth at once and closed his eyes as he ran.

"Why are these things so good?" he questioned as he reopened his eyes.

Zonic sighed as he passed the town for the seventeenth time, it was getting a bit redundant. After leaving Tails' house he went for a run but it didn't take long at all. So he decided to go to his house after a while and just chill out. As he walked he noticed Amy sitting on a bench along the way.

"Hey Ames." He called and waved.

She looked up momentarily and gave a small smile and wave before looking back down at a book in her hands.

Zonic started to keep going but he changed his mind. "What are you up to?"

Amy, noticing he was heading for her, put the book behind her back and stood up. "I was just taking a breather and now I'm on my way to…to the store."

"Want company?"

"No," she answered too quickly "I mean no thanks. I'm fine…I have to go home first anyway."

Sonic gave her an odd look. "Sure Ames, whatever you say."

He didn't finish his sentence before she had started fast walking away, in his opposite direction. She was going so fast that she dropped her book and didn't even notice.

"Hey, you dropped-" by that time she was out of sight so Zonic just picked it up. It was a scrap book called '_Sonic and Me'_ "You're book." Zonic rolled his eyes and started back to his own house. It didn't take him long to get there and when he did he felt a sense of relief. He was happy to be away from everyone and wanted to relax.

He grabbed himself a few chilidogs and took a seat on his couch. He turned the tv on and watched reality shows and cartoons for a while. He even found the movie he liked earlier that he didn't know the name of. After an hour or two he grew bored and fell asleep on his couch.

After another hour or two, at around five, he woke up and stretched.

"That was a good nap." He yawned.

He was going to call Tails but then he fell something under him. He reached under and pulled out the scrap book from earlier.

In it was pictures of Amy and Sonic, some together and some individually and some with their heads glued on different bodies. Zonic chuckled and flipped through the pages until he got to the end where there was a picture of him on the back. He stared at the picture…it was him…but it wasn't, that was Sonic…but he is Sonic now…no, he was Zonic…but regardless he was still a part of Sonic. The thoughts floated around in his head and made him confused.

Then, startling him out of his thoughts, the phone rang. Zonic sighed and stood up, already knowing it was Tails…but he didn't answer the phone though.

"I think I'm going to return this to Amy and drop by Tails' later." Zonic decided aloud.

He left his house and headed for Amy's, walking instead of running. As he walked he looked around at all his friends' houses. Creams, Rouges, Blazes, Silvers, Shadows, Tails', Tikal's, Amy's, all except Knuckles who lived on the Floating island not too far from there. Zonic started to think about how he was to grow on them like Tails said. It's like trying to start from square one, gaining their trust and friendship all over again. It wasn't going to be easy, that's for sure.

He could probably just give Rouge something shiny or jewelry, help Cream with Cheese somehow, help Knuckles guard the emerald, help Silver practice with something, and it didn't seem like he needed to earn Tikal's or Blazes friendship. And Shadow, well he was never cool with Shadow so there was no need to do anything there. Amy would most definitely be the hardest, he was going to have to put in work for her.

"Watch it!" Shadow grunted as Zonic bumped into him while they were walking. Zonic was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Shadow walking.

Zonic chuckled. "Faker."

"Hypocrite." Shadow retorted.

Zonic continued to walk until he reached Amy's house. He knocked on the door and waited for her to open it.

"Hello." Amy said in her dead voice as she opened the door. When she saw Zonic she had a look of regret on her face. "Oh…it's you."

"Yeah, hey listen, you dropped your book." He handed it to her.

She looked everywhere but at him as she took her scrap book. "Thank you…goodbye." She started to close the door but Zonic put his foot in the doorway.

"What's wrong with you? I'm back so I don't see why you're still acting like this. Why does it seem like you're avoiding me?" Zonic demanded.

"Because I am." She stated simply. "You're not Sonic."

"You're right, I'm not…I'm Zonic." He moved his foot. "And I'm the next best thing because your Sonic isn't coming back."

"You're half right," Amy glanced at him for a few seconds. "Sonics not coming back…but I don't know if you're the next best thing."

And with that she closed the door causing Zonic to roll his eyes. He didn't waste any more time at her house as he quickly headed for Tails'. When he got there he was surprised to see Tails on his front step with a worried look on his face.

He ran up to him. "What's wrong Tails?"

Tails looked relieved to see Zonic but he still had a worried look about him. "Zonic…I just got some really bad news…it's about Eggman, he's returned."

* * *

><p><em>Wow I updated fast! This is a new record! I hope you liked the chapter but personally I didn't…I thought it was short and didn't have enough action…but I have to set it up like that and cant immediately jump into the next big part, I tried to leave you guys a bit of a cliff hanger though…oh and I want to apologize to unknownman55() first because I didn't include him in the people of anonymous reviewers that I needed to thank. So I'm sorry and Thank you. Next Thanks to Ghostkid33() again and to all the reviewer Thanks. Now you all seem to thinkwant the real Sonic to come back… -grins slyly- He's dead…isn't he? It's possible he could come back…but then again who knows? Oh yeah…me! And I'm not going to give away anything. You guys will just have to wait and see! Read and Review!_


	5. Growing on Them

Replacement by Lightning Eyes

Chapter 5: Growing on Them

"What?" Zonic asked, shocked by the unexpected news.

"Eggman came back…" Tails just shook his head.

"We'll what are we just standing here for? We have to go stop him."

Tails nodded in agreement and then a thought popped in his head that made his pulse speed up. "…and maybe he's held Sonic captive."

Tails was in his on trance when he spoke his thoughts aloud, just imagining himself saving his hero. Zonic was in his own trance as well, but not imagining the same thing. Sonic being there and they saving him would be a terrible situation. There'd be no longer a use for Zonic. What would become of him? Forget about him because they didn't like him much in the beginning? Shun him away so that he'd be forced to find a new place in society? No…that couldn't happen…they wouldn't…would they?

"Zonic." Tails snapped his fingers as he called him for the fourth time.

Zonic immediately came back to reality. "Huh?"

"I said we should probably go get the other just in case." Tails repeated. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…nothing." Zonic assured his friend. "Listen, how about I get everybody and you prepare any inventions we need to take?"

Tails didn't move but gave Zonic a questioned look that seemed like he was questioning his motives.

Zonic smiled. "What's wrong little buddy? I'll be right back."

Tails, not being able to tell his smile was fake, nodded and went back in his house. Zonic immediately started walking towards the first one of his friends' houses which happened to be Creams. As he walked quickly his mind couldn't help but to go back to the recent topic. He would become a pissant.

"No…this isn't the way it was supposed to happen." He tried to convince himself unsuccessfully. "I know what I have to do…I have to grow on them like Tails said. If they all love me I won't be deemed as no longer needed…yeah, I'll just grow on them….but time isn't on my side! I have to gather these people up now, how can I grow on them now?"

He finished his last word as he was about to knock on Creams door. But Zonic stopped himself as he thought of something.

"Maybe he's not there…that was just an idea, more like a hope, from Tails…so it may not be true…" Zonic struggled with his thought for a moment until he decided that he had to see for himself.

At super speed he dashed to Eggman's base and arrived in only seconds. Oddly and making Zonics eyebrows rise, was that Eggman's base was completely unguarded and all the doors were open. Zonic stayed on guard just in case but he walked into the open base. Surprisingly there was no captive Sonic, no Eggbots and no Eggman at first. The deeper Zonic went the more confused he felt. In was only when he was halfway through the base did he see Eggman sitting on a couch and eating a large sandwich and flipping through channels.

"Oh, Dr. Phil is on!" He said happily with his mouth full. He couldn't see Zonic because he was hiding.

What was really going on here? Zonic decided to play it safe just in case and left quickly without being noticed. He concocted a plan as he ran back to Tails' house.

"Zonic, there you are…where is everyone?" Tails questioned with a small bag in his hand when he saw his friend.

"Tails, buddy, there's no need to go see Eggman." Zonic said slyly. "I checked it out myself to make sure nobody would get hurt on this mission and I saw that there's no need to go."

Tails looked a little shocked. "Why? What did you see?"

"I saw…nothing. The base was practically barren; no Eggbots or any guards. Eggman was just sitting alone eating a sandwich."

Tails gulped as he knew his hopes were shattered. "…and no Sonic?"

Zonic had to hold back the smile. "Nope, I checked all over looking for him. He wasn't there, I'm sorry." He gave Tails a small hug.

Tails just nodded. "I guess that means Eggman won the fight…but that doesn't explain why everything was empty as you say…unless Sonic put up a really good fight but still lost." Tails shrugged and sighed after his thought.

"But I'm still here." Zonic said, making sure he wasn't forgot about.

Tails looked up at the clone. "Yeah, and you're the next best thing. I'm happy I made you."

Zonic laughed. "Me too."

"Look Zonic, I'm kind of tired and it's getting a little late so I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah." Zonic nodded, he had other stuff he needed to do anyway. "I'll see you later."

Zonic decided that it was time to start making everyone like him. So he went back to Creams house now that he had more time.

It didn't take long before she answered the door. "Hi Mr. New Sonic, how are you?"

Her high pitched voice and the way she addressed him made Zonic frown sourly but a fake smile returned after a few seconds. "It's Zonic now, and I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm fine too." She smiled warmly as her chaos made the train sound. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I just wanted to know if you needed help with anything. I'll be glad to help in any way."

"Aw, thanks Mr. Zonic but I don't need any help right now." Cream responded delightfully.

"Are you sure?" Zonic wanted to be sure even though he knew Cream would be the easiest one to grow on. Zonic might as well have been the original blue hedgehog to her.

"Yeah, but maybe Cheese would like to go with you later." She looked at the chaos that nodded in agreement.

"Sure." Zonic said as he started to leave. "Alright then, I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye Mr. Zonic…you're a good friend!"

Zonic gave her 2 thumbs up and then zoomed off to the next house. He made good with Blaze and Silver by offering his services which were taken advantage of. He got Rouge a inexpensive piece of jewelry and was immediately questioned about his motives but once explaining that he was just trying to be nice he was put on the her good side. He traveled to Knuckles' island and offered to watch the master emerald sometimes. Knuckles didn't trust his motives either but Zonic was able to change his mind since Knuckles is a gullible guy. Tikal saw no need to use him for any reason but appreciated the offer. Zonic tired to go to Shadows house but Shadow didn't take him seriously and refused to open the door. The last person was Amy and his last encounter wasn't the best so he was very weary.

He hesitated before knocking on their door. Amy opened it after a while.

"Hello…Zonic." She said his name as if it was another language.

"Hello…Amy." He said it in the same manner.

She glanced at him and her facial expression asked what he wanted.

"I just wanted to tell you that if you need anything I'll always be here to help you. "

"Why?"

"Because I'm Zonic the hedgehog, a hero." He grinned cockily.

A grin all too familiar to Amy, she was in love with the grin…and it looked exactly like the original Sonics grin. If she wasn't careful she'd fall in love with it again and she refused to have anything to do with Zonic. Least of all fall in love with him.

Amy looked away from him and down at the ground. "Thanks, I suppose."

"No problem…and don't forget to take me up on that offer. I'm already supposed to carry Rouge's and Blaze's bags while they shop one of these days." He smiled as he backed up.

"You made the same offer to others?" Amy asked, curious.

"Of course, I want to help everybody." He said as he walked. "I'll talk to you again tomorrow okay?" It was dark now and Zonic headed home.

Amy nodded and closed the door quickly. She felt herself coming out of her usual zombie stage when he was around…what was happening?

* * *

><p><em>Here we go, I like this chapter. Do you? Let me know by reviewing please. Thank you to everyone who reviewed; it's greatly appreciated. The comments, tips, expectations, all of it is appreciated to the highest. Thanks again!<em>


	6. Contradicting Thoughts

Replacement by Lightning Eyes

Chapter 6: Contradicting Thoughts

"What is happening?" Amy asked herself as she watched Zonic walk away from the window.

She couldn't explain why she was feeling the way she did whenever he came around. Was she actually starting to like him? Or could it be more?

"No!" Amy shouted as she quickly discarded the thoughts. "…that's not possible…I won't let it be…"

Nobody could replace Sonic. Nobody. At least to her. Everybody else seemed to be fine with replacing him with Zonic. Blaze and Rouge were even going shopping with him. They didn't even do that with the original Sonic…well once, but that was because he lost a bet. Zonic is doing it willingly. What was he trying to do? Prove he was better the Sonic?

Sadly…it was working. On everybody else…and slowly on Amy. He looked like the original, sounded like him, and even smelled like him. And now he was appearing as better. How was she to not like him? That's why she kept avoiding him and continuously thinking that nobody could replace Sonic. But it was starting not to work.

"Why is this happening to me?" Amy asked herself angrily as she left the window. She sat on her couch and immediately noticed something was under her. "My stupid scrapbook." She threw it across the room.

Zonic found it…and no doubt looked through it. That wasn't supposed to happen. Sonic didn't even know she had that. That was her secret book that only her eyes should've laid on. If it was so private what did she bring it out the house for in the first place? She never would've done that if she wasn't so confused…and it was Zonics fault she was feeling the way she was. Zonic was making everything worse…or better? Throwing things into whack…or putting them in order? Hurting…or helping?

Amy felt herself slowly but surely turning back into her zombie self that she secretly despised. She liked returning to her normal, happy self…and if it meant that she had to be by Zonic to do it…then maybe…just maybe…

"So be it." Amy finished her thought aloud. "Wait…no, what am I saying? Uh! I can't!" She struggled with her contradicting thoughts.

Before she did something she would regret…or maybe wouldn't regret…she quickly went into her bedroom and locked the door. After forcing herself to lie on the bed, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. It didn't take long either; soon she was dreaming…and oddly not surprising about Zonic.

When she woke up she was surprised to find the morning sunlight. She was sleepier than she realized. She sluggishly went to take care of everyday duties such as washing and brushing teeth that hopefully everyone did. Just as she finished getting dressed there was a knock on the door.

She knew who it was before she answered it. "Hey Zonic, what's up?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to know if you were going to take me up on that offer today." He smiled warmly.

What to say, what to say? Especially when it's getting more difficult to turn him down. Amy looked every place but at Zonic like she always did. "I-I don't know…I-I'm really busy."

Yeah right, busy thinking about Zonic.

He frowned and stayed quiet for a minute or two. Amy glanced at him quickly and then looked away.

"Well if that's all…"

She started to close the door but like before Zonics foot was in the way. Amy sighed but still refused to look at him. Surprisingly Zonic grabbed her by the arm like a child and pulled her outside. He got a few feet away from the door before Amy snatched her arm back. She glared at him and with venom on her tongue responded.

"What the futon do you think you're doing?"

"Were going for a walk." He declared.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She declared back.

"Oh yeah, you are. If it was Sonic asking you then you'd be practically dragging him."

"And? I told you once and I'll tell you again you're not Sonic! I don't approve of you! You're not the next best thing! Sonic died and that's the way it should stay, no replacements that think their better than him! Sonic may have been replaced to the others but he can't be replaced to me…so stop trying please…because it's beginning to work."

Amy said the last part involuntarily; she didn't even realize she said it until Zonic repeated it. She just went on a small rant to discourage him but her true feelings were starting to show.

"…because it's beginning to work?"

Amy opened her mouth to deny it but she couldn't any longer so she just closed her mouth again and looked to the ground.

Zonic scratched his head trying to figure out what to say to that. It was a good thing he guessed, she was growing on him like he wanted. Now all that was left was Shadow which was virtually impossible. He should've been trying to earn his friendship rather than Amy's…but for some reason he wanted to go to her first. Because he had feelings? No…well maybe, but it's more likely he just didn't want to be chaos controlled.

"Amy…can you blame me for doing my job? I was created to replace Sonic because he died…not to ignore everyone and try to get on their bad side. I'm just doing what I was made for…and you had a good friendship with Sonic and so I have to have the same. I'm not pressing for more nor will I settle for less. If you want to make this easier for both of us then just walk with me, trust me."

Amy didn't move but instead stayed looking at the ground. Zonic grabbed her face gently and forced her look at him.

"And look at me, will you?" he playfully grinned. "Am I ugly or something?"

Amy's eyes widened but she said nothing. As she stared in his eyes she could no longer tell if they belonged to Sonic or Zonic like she did in the beginning.

"I'm not such a bad guy." He let her face go and hugged her.

That was it…the final straw. Amy could deny him no longer. She would never forget Sonic; he'd always be somewhere in the back on her mind…but from now on Zonic would be in the front.

Amy nodded. "I'll walk with you."

Zonic grinned. "Great…now was that so hard?"

"No…no it wasn't."

"I didn't think so." Zonic put his arm around her shoulder as he walked. "Where do you want to go?"

"Doesn't matter." Amy…smiled. It had been a long time since she'd done that…and she was happy to finally be able to do it again.

* * *

><p><em>Can I be honest with you all? That was painful to write. I'm more of a comedy writer than anything else, least of all romance. I'd rather read it. I know it wasn't that much lovey-dovey stuff but it was still painful. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review please! Shout outs to Ghostkid33(), Unknownman55(), SonAmyFreak94, and everybody else who has ever reviewed! Again it's much appreciated and I couldn't finish this story without you guys! Thank you and have a wonderful day!<em>


End file.
